Color display devices are used in most electronic systems and devices that display still and video images. One type of electronic system in which a color display device is used is an aircraft system, such as an avionics video display that displays various types of information. For instance, an avionics video display may display information pertaining to guidance and navigation, flight planning, and flight information. The flight information may include a roll pointer, a slip skid indicator, and a pitch ladder.